When Celebrated a New Year
by Kazusaki Kuga
Summary: Ini benar-benar malam tahun baru pertama untukmu dan yang paling mengesankan. / "Kau akan tau akibatnya jika berkata seperti itu padaku, Tetsuya-kun." / KurokoxReaders / SEQUEL for When Your Love Begin. Mind to RnR?


Kau menyibakkan tirai dan membuka jendela kamarmu, membiarkan angin malam berhembus menampar wajahmu. Kau baru saja mengizinkan sebulir air mata keluar dari peraduannya. Tidak, setelah ini tidak lagi. Kau mengusap sebelah pipimu yang basah akibat jejak setetes air mata tadi. Seandainya kau bisa, ingin sekali rasanya kau menulikan telingamu sesaat.

Di balik punggungmu, melewati pintu kamarmu, lurus hingga menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu, dan berhenti di ruang keluarga. _Backsound_ teriakan serta umpatan dari tempat itu mengiang di telingamu. Ya, mereka bertengkar lagi. Orangtuamu beradu mulut lagi, tiada henti, sejak dulu. Jika mereka ada waktu untuk _one on one_, kenapa tidak dilakukan di atas kasur saja? Kau merutuk, bisa-bisanya kau melucu dalam keadaan tidak mengenakkan ini.

Kau menjulurkan tangan, mencoba menangkap sebutir salju yang turun diluar sana. Benar juga, kenapa kau harus menolak ajakan kekasihmu tadi pagi padahal langit malam ini begitu indah?

# flashback #

"Tidak bisa?"

"Gomennasai, Kuroko-kun. Aku yakin Otousan dan Okaasan tidak akan pernah mengizinkan."

Sebenarnya kau sadar. Kau baru saja menambah daftar penyesalan. Kau menolak ajakan kekasihmu untuk merayakan tahun baru yang notabene tidak pernah kau rasakan. Tapi, apa mau dikata. Tanpa perlu bertanya atau meminta izin, kau sudah tahu pasti jawaban seperti apa yang akan kauterima dari kedua orangtuamu.

"Hai, daijoubu ne. Ayo pulang. Kita bisa merayakannya lain waktu." Senyum seorang Kuroko Tetsuya menjalarkan sebuah kedamaian bagimu.

Sepanjang perjalanan, tangan kalian saling bertaut, berbagi kehangatan satu sama lain. Melalui segenggam kehangatan di tangan kananmu itu, kau yakin Kuroko pasti kecewa padamu. Meski wajah datarnya selalu sempurna, tidak menggoyahkan keinginanmu untuk menguak segala sesuatu di balik pokerface itu.

"Hontou ni gomennasai, Kuroko-kun," ucapmu, bersamaan setibanya kalian di depan rumahmu.

Kuroko hanya tersenyum. "Aku sudah bilang tidak apa-apa, [name]-san. Aku sudah bahagia hanya dengan mengingat sosokmu," balasnya.

Ragu untuk melanjutkan, kau terdiam sejenak dan masih memegang tangan Kuroko. "Lain kali aku akan berusaha, Kuroko-kun!"

"Berusaha untuk apa?" heran Kuroko.

"Aku akan berusaha keluar dari sangkar ini. Dan suatu hari nanti aku ingin terbang bebas di bawah luasnya langit biru, Kuroko-kun."

Dan kau dapat melihat kedua _aquamarine_ Kuroko berkilat. Sedetik kemudian, ia kembali tersenyum. "Bicaramu terlalu berkelas, [name]." Dan tangannya terjulur membelai lembut sebelah pipimu.

Spontan kau langsung melambaikan tangan padanya, kemudian berlari masuk ke dalam rumahmu. Namun kau masih berdiri di balik pintu kayu itu, mencoba meredakan kinerja jantungmu yang sedang bekerja dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

# flashback end #

Kau membuyarkan lamunanmu dan berlari kecil menuju lemari di sudut kamarmu, mengambil beberapa helai pakaian yang akan kau butuhkan. Sweater, jaket, syal, baik, semua sudah melekat di tubuhmu. Kau kembali berlari menuju pintu kamarmu, menguncinya. Dan yang terakhir, kini kau membutuhkan tali.

Oh, sial, kebutuhan mendadak yang paling kau butuhkan justru tidak ada. Kau melongok keluar jendela, melihat adakah sesuatu yang mungkin bisa berguna di sekeliling jendela kamarmu di lantai dua, meski itu sebuah pijakan kecil namun kau pasti akan mensyukurinya. Dan harapanmu terkabul. Ada pijakan di sepanjang tembok tepat beberapa senti di bawah jendela kamarmu.

Baik, malam ini kau akan melawan ketakutanmu, kabur dari rumah. Kau mulai mengeluarkan sebelah kakimu dari jendela, mencari-cari letak pijakan untuk menopang tubuhmu.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan? Memangnya kau _spiderman_?"

Namun, sebuah suara berhasil mengejutkanmu dan membuatmu menarik kembali kakimu masuk ke dalam kamar. Sial, ada yang memergokimu. Kau baru saja akan melempar tatapan kesal jika saja orang yang memergokimu bukanlah dia.

"Ku...Kuroko-kun?"

"Konbanwa."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Memergokimu."

"..."

"..."

Kau benar-benar menatapnya kesal kali ini. Namun Kuroko tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ekspresi lainnya selain _emotionless _andalannya. Dan kedua kelopak matamu melebar ketika Kuroko menengadahkan kedua tangannya.

"Na-nani?" tanyamu.

"Kemarilah. Berbahaya kalau kau akan melakukan aksimu seperti tadi."

Dan kau tersentak, mengerti maksud kekasihmu. "Demo..."

"Cepatlah, [name]-san. Kau ingin keluar bersamaku, kan?"

Dan semburat merah sukses menjalari kedua pipimu di tengah dinginnya salju. Saat sadar, kau sudah melompat keluar dari jendela kamarmu di lantai dua, membalas uluran tangan yang akan menangkapmu. Dan kini kehangatan itu sepenuhnya kau dekap, Kuroko berhasil menangkapmu. Kau menyesap aroma _vanilla_ yang tak pernah berhenti menguar dari tubuh Kuroko.

Tak perlu basa-basi lagi, Kuroko menarik tangan mungilmu dan membawamu pergi dari sana. Kau mengikuti langkah cepatnya sambil menyembunyikan wajahmu yang tengah memerah di balik syalmu.

"Kau bisa jelaskan ini semua nanti," ujar Kuroko tiba-tiba.

Kuroko terus membawamu berlari. Untung saja kau kuat mengingat dulu sewaktu SMP kau ikut klub atletik. Namun, sampai saat ini, kau belum tahu akan kemana Kuroko membawamu. Tangan Kuroko terus menggenggammu, tidak terlalu kasar dan tidak terlalu lembut juga. Karena penasaran, kau pun akhirnya bertanya.

"Kita akan kemana, Kuroko-kun?"

Alih-alih menjawabmu, kini Kuroko berhenti berlari. Sekarang kalian berjalan beriringan, namun hal itu tak membuat tangan kalian membentuk jarak.

"Sebenarnya hari ini teman-teman dari Teikou mengajak untuk merayakan tahun baru ini bersama-sama. Kau tak keberatan bergabung dengan kami, kan?"

Kau mengangguk, tahu siapa teman-teman yang dimaksud Kuroko. Dan kau baru berkenalan dengan mereka kemarin tepat ketika perayaan ulang tahun Akashi Seijuurou, teman kekasihmu. "Tentu saja tidak, Kuroko-kun."

Dan sebuah suara keramaian memenuhi indra pendengaranmu. Kedua manik matamu melebar bersamaan banyaknya kerlap-kerlip lampu dan keramaian terpantul disana. Ini festival! Ya, kau sangat menyukai festival. Dan ini pertama kalinya kau datang di festival tahun baru, apalagi bersama orang yang kau sayangi.

"Sudah sampai, [name]-san, ini Festival Hanabi. Tinggal mencari teman-teman. Dan aku tahu dimana mereka biasa mencari tempat." Kuroko menarik lembut tanganmu, mengajakmu kembali berjalan. Kau hanya menurut dan mempercayakan jalan pada Kuroko, sementara kau masih berbinar-binar dengan festival itu, masih sulit mempercayai bahwa kini kau berada di festival itu.

"[Name]-san."

Panggilan Kuroko membuatmu menoleh padanya. Dan kau terheran-heran karena jalan didepanmu kini berupa turunan kecil menuju ke pinggir sebuah sungai. Kuroko kembali menarik tanganmu ketika dirasa kau sudah tahu jalan berikutnya. Karena jika tidak, bisa saja kau akan terpeleset atau terperosok karenanya. Kemudian kalian belok ke kanan dan berjalan di sepanjang pinggir sungai.

"Apa teman-temanmu disini, Kuroko-kun?" tanyamu sambil memperhatikan pantulan bulan di air sungai.

"Ya. Biasanya mereka lebih memilih di pinggir sungai karena kembang api yang diluncurkan saat pergantian tahun akan lebih jelas kelihatan dari sini. Ah, itu mereka."

Dari kejauhan, kau dapat melihat beberapa pemuda dan seorang wanita duduk di pinggir sungai dengan beralaskan sebuah tikar. Menyadari keberadaan kalian, salah satu dari mereka yang berambut pirang melambaikan tangan pada kalain.

"[name]cchi juga ikut, ya?" sapa si model berambut pirang tadi, Kise Ryouta.

"Jadi, kau bilang sedikit telat karena menjemputnya terlebih dahulu, Tetsu?" sahut pemuda lain berkulit tan bersurai _dark blue_, Aomine Daiki.

"Hhh... kalau begitu aku tidak jadi memarahimu, Tetsuya," tambah sang pemuda bersurai merah dan pemilik _emperor eyes_, Akashi Seijuurou.

Kau terheran-heran dengan pernyataan Aomine tadi. _Menjemputku? Kuroko-kun?_

Namun, segera kau tersenyum juga ketika melihat teman-teman Kuroko yang lain. Murasakibara Atsushi, raksasa bersurai ungu itu masih setia dengan maiubo di tangannya. Midorima Shintarou, pemuda berambut _emerald_ itu tak akan pernah lupa membawa _lucky item_nya. Dan Momoi Satsuki, satu-satunya wanita bersurai _pink_ disana sebelum kedatanganmu, dan mungkin sampai saat ini ia adalah sainganmu karena ia juga menyukai pemuda berstatus kekasihmu itu. Syukurlah kau masih mengingat mereka dengan baik.

Kuroko lagi-lagi menarik tanganmu untuk ikut duduk bersama mereka. Ia duduk diantara dirimu dan Momoi, sementara kau sendiri duduk disamping Kuroko dan dibelakang Kise. Sedikit rasa cemburu menyelimutimu saat Momoi mulai memeluk lengan Kuroko.

"Tetsu-kun~!"

"Mo-Momoi-san!" ujarmu spontan namun agak terbata-bata, merasa tidak suka melihat pemandangan di depanmu. "Ku-Kuroko-kun bias mati karena sesak," kau mencari-cari alasan untuk menutupi kecemburuanmu.

Gadis yang kau pergok itu tertawa ke arahmu. Kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dari lengan Kuroko. "Aku hanya bercanda, [name]-chan. Menggodamu memang menyenangkan. Bukankah dia terlihat imut saat cemburu, Tetsu-kun?"

"Me-menyenangkan?"

Sedangkan Kuroko hanya diam memandangi kami berdua dengan raut _emotionless_ miliknya.

"Masih ada waktu sepuluh menit sebelum kembang apinya dimulai, nanodayo," ucap Midorima mengalihkan suasana.

Dan setelah itu keramaian diantara mereka mulai menguar. Kau ikut tertawa ketika sesekali diantara mereka mengajakmu mengobrol. Tiba-tiba, kau merasakan tangan Kuroko yang ada disebelahmu memegang tanganmu, lagi-lagi ia membagikan kehangatan yang dimilikinya. Namun, rasa penasaran membuatmu tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan jantungmu yang berdegup dua kali lebih cepat.

"Ano... Kuroko-kun?" Pemuda yang kau panggil namanya pun menoleh padamu. "Bagaimana tadi kau bisa berada di... rumahku? Tepatnya di depan kamarku?"

Remaja bersurai _icy blue_ itu mengerjap beberapa kali. Lalu, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajahmu, menunduk. Mungkin tikar yang ia duduki lebih menarik perhatiannya daripada dirimu saat ini. Tangannya yang lain menggaruk tengkuknya yang mungkin sebenarnya tidak gatal. Kelihatan sekali bahwa sekarang ia sedang mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan.

"Sebelum kemari, entah kenapa tiba-tiba kakiku berjalan membawaku melewati daerah rumahmu. Awalnya aku hanya berniat lewat saja, namun aku mengurungkan niat segera pergi dari sana ketika melihat jendela kamarmu terbuka. Dan aku spontan berlari ke depan jendela kamarmu karena kupikir kau akan kabur dari rumah ketika melihatmu berpakaian lengkap dan berniat terjun dari kamarmu di lantai dua," jelas Kuroko panjang lebar.

Kau terdiam sejenak, membayangkan ucapan Kuroko barusan. "A-aku bukannya ingin terjun, kok. Hanya saja tidak ada tali yang bisa kugunakan untuk turun dari sana," balasmu, merona, senang karena kekasihmu ada disaat waktu yang tepat.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau ingin kabur dari rumah?"

Pertanyaan remaja _aquamarine_ itu membuatmu terdiam dan berfikir. Bagaimana kau harus menjawabnya?

"Kau terburu-buru keluar dari sangkarmu?"

Matamu mengerjap, terkejut akan tebakan kekasihmu. Kau menoleh pada sepasang kelereng _cyan_ itu, hampir saja kau akan mengiyakan, namun omongan Aomine memotong pembicaraan kalian.

"Sebentar lagi _countdown_!" ujarnya semangat, membuatmu mengalihkan pandangan pada Aomine yang berteriak dan disusul oleh Kise.

Dan tak lama beberapa orang termasuk makhluk-makhluk pelangi di sekeliling kalian mulai menghitung mundur dari angka sepuluh.

10.

"[name]-san," panggil Kuroko, tangannya meraih pipimu dan membuatmu menoleh hanya pada Kuroko seorang.

9.

Dan kau hanya terheran-heran memandang kedua kelereng aquanya.

8.

7.

Kalian masih saling berpandangan tanpa ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

6.

Mulut Kuroko mulai terbuka, seakan mau mengucapkan sesuatu.

5.

"Kenapa kau terburu-buru?"

4.

"Kau tahu? Aku akan selalu menunggumu, [name]."

3.

"Tak peduli akan adanya jarak atau waktu yang memisahkan kita. Aku akan selalu memandangmu, mengingatmu."

2.

Kedua pipimu sudah merona hebat. Kuroko tersenyum lembut. "Karena aku akan selalu menyukaimu, [name]."

1.

"…"

DUARRR...

Suara ledakan kembang api memenuhi indra pendengaran semua orang. Kuroko menyadari bahwa kau mengucapkan sesuatu, membalas ucapannya. Tapi karena suaramu teredam oleh kembang api yang terus meledak-ledak, kau tahu kekasihmu tidak dapat mendengarnya.

"Kau tadi bicara apa, [name]-san? Aku tidak dengar!"

Samar-samar kau dapat mendengar teriakan Kuroko. Namun kau hanya membalasnya sambil tertawa. Dan entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, tanganmu tiba-tiba menarik belakang kepala si remaja _aquamarine_ itu. Dengan tempo terburu-buru, kau menghadiahinya sebuah kecupan yang tidak terlalu lembut namun khas mencerminkan dirimu yang agak tergesa-gesa, dan tentu saja itu membuat si pemilik surai _cyan_ membelalakkan matanya.

"Selamat Tahun Baru, Tetsuya-kun!" ujarmu kemudian tepat setelah kau memisahkan pagutan bibir kalian.

Dan aksi beranimu barusan sukses melukis beberapa semburat merah di kedua pipi pucat Kuroko. Ia mengalihkan pandangan sejenak, menarik nafas dalam serta menghembuskannya, kemudian menatap kedua irismu lagi. "Se-selamat Tahun Baru juga, [name]!"

Percik kembang api yang menghiasi langit malam masih terus bermunculan meski suara ledakan yang dihasilkan tidak sekeras kembang api yang diluncurkan pertama tadi. Butiran-butiran salju yang turun melepas rindu pada bumi tidak menjadi penghalang warna-warni kembang api tersebut. Kau menikmati sisa-sisa kembang api yang masih meledak-ledak itu bersama yang lainnya.

"Ah."

Suara Kuroko membuatmu penasaran padanya yang kini tengah merogoh saku jaketnya, dan kemudian ia seperti membuka suatu bingkisan karena terdengar suara sobekan kertas yang khas. Dan menit berikutnya, sesuatu yang hangat melingkupi kedua telingamu. Spontan kedua manikmu sedikit melebar.

"Ini balasan dari hadiah tahun baruku tadi," terangnya disertai senyuman tipis. Kau memegang hadiah yang baru saja dipasangkan oleh Kuroko. Sebuah penutup telinga berwarna _icy blue_. "Untung saja aku sudah menyiapkannya." Dan senyummu pun mengembang sempurna.

"Arigatou, Kuroko-kun!" ucapmu riang. Ini benar-benar malam tahun baru pertama untukmu dan yang paling mengesankan.

"Kau tidak memanggil namaku lagi seperti tadi?" Tanya Kuroko disertai wajah malunya. Jari telunjuknya menggaruk sebelah pipinya.

Kau menutup mulutmu dengan sebelah tanganmu. Pemandangan yang paling kausuka. Ya, saat kekasihmu yang terkenal dengan _pokerface_ ini menampakkan ekspresi malu-malu mau. Alih-alih menjawab permintaan Kuroko tadi, kau pun memeluknya.

"Suki desu, Tetsuya-kun!"

.

.

.

(A/N)

Cerita apa ini?!

Jiwa roman author sedang berbunga?!

Daripada '_When Celebrated a New Year_', mungkin judulnya akan lebih cocok diganti '_Suki desu, Tetsuya-kun_'. Tapi author bakal didepak Ikeyamada-sama dong. (Ikeyamada Go : Itu judul ceritaku woy, _Suki desu, Suzuki-kun!_)

Cerita ini melenceng dari bayangan Kuga sebelumnya. Benar-benar belok! Ini membuktikan bahwa author disini sesat. Ya, sesat, seperti Akashi-kun. *dilempar gunting (Akashi : aku tidak sesat, hanya kau yang pantas menyandangnya)

PLAK.

Oke, hentikan khayalan ini. Author minta maaf jika tidak bisa membuat chapter kedua dari '_When Your Love Begin_', dan hanya bisa memberikan sequel absurd ini. *bungkuk-bungkuk

Dan apa ini?! Aku mencium Kuroko-kun! *plak! Maksudnya para readers. Hehehe… dan sebenarnya author pun berpikir lama ketika Kuroko akan memberikan hadiah tahun baru untuk 'kau', bagaimana bisa penutup telinga itu cukup di saku jaket? Entahlah author sendiri tak mengerti (kau authornya woy!)

Hai, sekian dan terima kasih untuk para readers yang sudah mau menyempatkan diri membaca cerita ini. Semoga author bisa membuat cerita yang lebih bagus dan lebih panjang lagi setelah ini.

.

**OMAKE**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 02.00 dini hari. Kau masih berjalan di sekitar festival dan tentu saja remaja bersurai _cyan_ berstatus kekasihmu itu ikut menemani. Dan seperti biasa tangan kalian saling menggenggam, menghalau dinginnya salju yang mencoba mampir ke tubuh kalian.

"Ano… [name]-san?"

Kau menoleh. "Ya, Kuroko-kun?"

Ekspresinya berubah, pandangan kenapa-kau-tak-lagi-memanggil-namaku-lagi ia tujukan kepadamu. Kau hanya terkekeh kecil. Apa malam ini kekasihmu sedikit OOC?

"Soal ucapanmu tadi… aku penasaran dengan apa yang kau ucapkan ketika kembang api pertama tadi karena aku tidak bisa mendengar suaramu. Sekarang kau mau memberitahukannya padaku?"

Kau mencoba mengingat perkataanmu sendiri tadi. "Ah, itu ya. Kurasa itu bukan sesuatu yang penting."

"Ayolah, [name]-san. Kumohon."

Kau kembali terkekeh. Bagaimana tidak? Kekasihmu ini memohon dengan wajah sedatar triplek? Baik, coba bayangkan sendiri.

"Apa ciumanku belum bisa mengganti perkataanku waktu itu?" kau mengucapkannya dengan malu-malu, menyembunyikan wajahmu beserta semburat-semburat merah dibalik syal yang kau kenakan.

Kuroko hanya diam. Menggosok tengkuknya dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksa."

Kau berdehem menahan tawa. Hanya saat bersama denganmu, seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, pemuda berwajah datar ini mampu menunjukkan berbagai ekspresi yang tidak biasa diperlihatkan oleh orang lain.

"Apa lain kali kau akan menciumku lagi seperti tadi?"

Cukup. Kekasihmu sekarang benar-benar OOC. Entah semacam perasaan menyesal atau senang atau keduanya berputar-putar dalam benakmu. Namun kau tidak menjawabnya, hanya berniat untuk diam merasakan kehangatan di tangan serta kedua pipimu. Dan menit-menit pun mulai berlalu.

"Kau akan tau akibatnya jika berkata seperti itu padaku, Tetsuya-kun."

"Heh?" Kuroko terheran-heran, mungkin ia sedang bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa itu jawaban dari omongannya beberapa menit lalu?

"Ya, itu balasan untuk permintaanmu tadi. Dan…" ucapmu lagi seolah tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan remaja _icy blue_ di sebelahmu ini.

"Dan?"

Kau tersenyum dibalik syal yang menyembunyikan sebagian wajahmu. "Dan itu yang aku ucapkan saat tepat pergantian tahun tadi."

Hening. Belum ada yang angkat bicara. Keduanya sama-sama merasakan aliran darah yang cepat mengalir ke wajah kalian. Dan malam ini akan benar-benar menjadi malam terindah untukmu sejak Kuroko melontarkan sebuah permintaan yang benar-benar OOC.

"Besok hari libur, dan malam ini keluargaku pergi ke Osaka mengunjungi sanak saudara. Kau mau mampir ke rumahku? Menginap pun tak apa. Tapi, tenang saja, aku tidak akan macam-macam padamu. Aku hanya ingin meminta kelanjutan dari ciumanmu tadi. Jarang-jarang kau yang menciumku duluan." Ia tersenyum padamu ditengah rona merah yang terlukis jelas di wajahnya.

.

.

(A/N) part 2

Kira-kira para readers akan menjawab apa jika Kuroko Tetsuya mengajukan permintaan begitu pada kalian?


End file.
